Marcy's Shoe
by Strickens
Summary: Marceline discovers that Bonnibel is rather possessive.


**This little one-shot was inspired by Natasha Allegri's cover art for the Adventure Time Annual #1 cover. In this picture, you can see "Bonni" written on the bottom of Marceline's boot. This fanfic is basically my head-cannon on how it got there. Enjoy :3**

* * *

The sun was shining high in the midday sky of Ooo. Flowers were blooming and songbirds could be heard singing their melodies. The grass was luscious and green, its blades reaching high into the air, trying to touch the clouds as they swayed in the cool breeze.

Under the shade of a bright pink fairy floss tree, Marceline laid back against its trunk, gently strumming her bass and humming, every so often softly singing some lyrics. A smile of contentment was plastered on her face as her captive audience was laying with their warm head across her slim thighs.

_Oh Bonni, you know you're just my problem,_

_Lay in bed every night, thinkin' bout you baby,_

_You know that it's a problem, I don't know how to solve it,_

_When I can't take my mind off you babbbyyy._

Bonnibel giggled quietly from where she was laying, her head shuffling closer to Marceline's hip bone, trying not to bump her head against the body of her girlfriend's red axe bass. Marceline chuckled and looked down, releasing her hand from the neck of her bass and using it to run her fingers through soft pink gummy hair. Bonni sighed at the motion and allowed one of her hands to trail a pattern over Marceline's jean covered thigh.

Finn and Jake were playing in the fields in the distance. Every so often, a loud war-cry from the young boy ringing out across it as he tried out a new move, only to have his shenanigans put to an end by Jake stretching and wrapping around him, laughing triumphantly.

It had been quite some time since the incident with the Door Lord now, and after emotions had come to a bubbling head, Marceline and Bonnibel had tried harder than ever to try and resolve their differences. The Vampire Queen had shyly asked the Bubblegum Princess to accompany her to the movies one night, to which she had agreed. One movie turned into three, three movies turned into several sleepovers and staying up all night talking out their problems, several sleepovers turned into two slender women holding each other tightly and sharing chaste goodnight kisses almost every night.

Marceline hummed quietly again, still running her fingers through that soft hair. Bonnibel sighed and opened her eyes to look up at her stunning girlfriend, her pale skin cool and inviting, and her crimson eyes always playfully dancing whenever they looked at her.

"How was your concert last night?" Bonnibel asked, stretching herself out a little as she slid her torso over Marceline's thighs, holding herself up on one hand so that she could gaze into that beautiful face. Marcy chuckled and plucked a few blades of grass from Bonni's pink shirt.

"It's was alright, the usual. Y'know." she replied, her white fangs poking out over her lips playfully. Bonni wriggled a little to shake some more grass free from her shirt.

"So nothing interesting you care to tell me about? No crazy fans jumping up on stage and trying to steal your axe bass?" Bonnibel teased, laughing a little at the memory of that once incident. Marceline had been fuming that someone would try and do that, even though they had clearly been intoxicated and infatuated with the performer. She'd hissed and taken off into the air in the middle of a song, carrying the offender off and dumping them in a water trough at a cow farm.

Marceline huffed, her eyes looking away as she mumbled something about 'stupid fans'.

"Well... there was this one fan last night, but... actually come to think about it, maybe I shouldn't tell you." Marceline broke out of her mumbling, her voice teasing as she flicked her forked tongue out momentarily, watching Bonnibel's eyes light up then lower as she refused to continue her story.

"What? What happened, Marceline?" she asked quickly, sitting up now and shuffling closer to her girlfriend. Marceline grinned and placed her bass on the ground beside her gently, then she stretched her arms up high over her head before placing them behind her head as she closed her eyes.

"Nah, I don't think I should tell you. You might not like it..." she continued, cracking open one eye to see the redness creeping onto Bonni's face and the determined frown she was now wearing.

"Marceline Abadeer, you tell me this instant or else I'll... I'll..." her voice picked up and she bit her lip as she watched Marcy's smile grow into a cheeky grin. The vampire leaned forwards and brought her face within millimetres of Bonni's, laughing inwardly at the breath that hitched in her girlfriend's throat.

"Or you'll... _what?_" Marceline teased, her voice lowering as she slid a hand gently along Bonnibel's left thigh.

Bonnibel slapped the hand away and leant back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A self-satisfied smile crept across her face, and Marceline swallowed at this. It was never good when she got _that_ look.

"Or else... I know a certain vampire who won't get _any _of her favourite candy tonight. Or ever again, as a matter of fact. Not until she tells me what I want to know." the Princess's eyes lowered, and she bit her lip as she watched the reaction on her girlfriend's face. It was a mixture between anger, embarrassment, and submission.

Marceline grunted and let her arms flop to her side in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. It was just some girl, she came up to me after the show like... when I wasn't paying attention. She totally planted a kiss on my cheek then gave me her phone number on a bit of paper. It's totally no big deal, I just walked off and junk." she finally spilled the beans, and Bonnibel's face scrunched up as she processed the details. Her cheeks flushed and her knuckles went white as she clenched her fists.

"What in Ooo? What... do people not understand that you are otherwise engaged in a loving and compatible relationship with a partner of your choosing? Oh, how disrespectful and... and... ugh, DISTASTEFUL!" Bonnibel threw her arms up in the air at the end, causing a throaty laugh to make its way out from the vampire's vocal chords. She found it absolutely adorable and leant forwards to press her lips to Bonni's forehead.

"You're so cute when you get all defensive and cranky." she said, watching as the Princess leaned to her right to grab her handbag. The Vampire Queen raised an eyebrow and watched as pink hands rummaged and searched through the pink bag which was decorated with sequins and little candy pins.

"This won't do at all, Marceline." Bonnibel muttered, her voice revealing that she was now on a mission and she wouldn't stop until she had fulfilled it.

"What are you doing?" quizzed the dark-haired girl, watching as the pink-haired girl finally retrieved a thick marker from her bag, holding it triumphantly in front of her face. Bonnibel gave her a quick grin and a cute chuckle.

She slid down her girlfriend's legs, and much to Marceline's surprise, grabbed one of her feet which were adorned with her favourite pair of red boots. The Vampire peered down, her leg locked in a firm grip as the Princess pulled the lid off the marker with her teeth and began scribbling on the sole of her shoe.

When she was done, she looked up with a satisfied smile, placing the lid back on her marker and reaching over to plop it back into her handbag. Bonnibel sidled up to her girlfriend's side, cuddling up against it and pulling a slender grey arm around herself. Marceline made a small noise as she looked at her Princess, then she used her other arm to assist her foot and leg in turning up high enough so she could look at the bottom of her shoe.

Marceline couldn't help but laugh.

_Bonni._

"You wrote your name on my shoe." she chuckled, shaking her head as her girlfriend nodded firmly against her chest.

"Now if someone tries to contest my territory, they will see my marking and avoid any attempts at trying to court you." she said, quite matter-of-factly, pleased with herself. She raised a hand and waved at the boys who were now running towards them with grins plastered across their faces.

Marceline laughed again and ruffled her girlfriend's hair.

"Someone's possessive." she teased, turning her head down to place a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips. Bonnibel knitted her eyebrows and poked the vampire in the ribcage.

"Damn right I am, Marceline." she replied, shifting away from the cool body so that she could sit up and converse with their friends who were almost back under the shade of the tree.

"Dork."

"Butt."


End file.
